


The vampire-zombie apocalypse season 1

by Hitsu2160



Series: The vampire-zombie apocalypse [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsu2160/pseuds/Hitsu2160
Summary: The world is being overrun by vampires and zombies due to unknown people releasing a virus that changes them in to  vampires and zombies.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Xi'an Coy Manh
Series: The vampire-zombie apocalypse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194881
Kudos: 1





	The vampire-zombie apocalypse season 1

To be continued


End file.
